princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Go! Meganes
Go! Go! Meganes is the first song by the Meganes. Lyrics Kanji= 眼鏡に恋するなんて（U-FALL IN LOVE) バカな真似はしちゃダメさ(U-FUNNY LOVE) 不意に走り出した　瞳に涙がキラリ tonight! 本気（マジ）に俺が欲しいなら（U-FALL IN LOVE) それはそれでいいけれど(U-FUNNY LOVE) ただの憧れだけで　惚れたら火傷をするぜ 本当の俺を感じてみろよ　レンズの奥にかくれた 最高の笑顔１００％　命をかけて守るぜ 眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　参上！ 眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　GO！GO！ 眼鏡を外した俺と（U-FALL IN LOVE) それ違ってもわからない(U-FUNNY LOVE) ちょっと気取った態度　です。ます。他人行儀 単純に俺を信じてみろよ　レンズの奥にひそめた 運命の出会い感じてみろよ　この愛LOVE　無限大 眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　最強！ 眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　GO！GO！ 恋の（眼鏡を）　焦点を（外して）　二人　合わせて そしてそんな色眼鏡捨てて　素直に世界を見なよ 純愛の二人ダテメガネーゼ　夕日に向かって叫ぶ 最高の笑顔１００％　命をかけて守るぜ 禁断の眼鏡外した夜は　お前を夢見て眠る 運命の出会い感じているぜ　この愛LOVE　無限大 眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　最高！ 眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　眼鏡　GO！GO！ ずれる　あげる　かける　はずす　GO！GO！ |-| Romaji= Megane ni koi suru nante (U-FALL IN LOVE) Bakana mane wa shichya dame sa (U-FUNNY LOVE) Fui ni hashiridashita hitomi ni namida ga kirari tonight! Maji ni ore ga hoshii nara (U-FALL IN LOVE) Sore wa sore de ii keredo (U-FUNNY LOVE) Tada no akogare dake de horetara yakedo wo suru ze Hontou no ore wo kanjitemiroyo LENS no oku ni kakureta Saikou no egao 100% (hyaku paasento) Inochi wo kakete mamoru ze Megane megane megane megane sanjou! Megane megane megane megane GO! GO! Megane wo hazushita ore to (U-FALL IN LOVE) Sore chigatte mo wakaranai (U-FUNNY LOVE) Chotto kidotta taido desu masu. taningyougi Tanjun ni ore wo shinjitemiroyo LENS no oku ni hisometa Unmei no deai kanjitemiroyo Kono ai LOVE mugendai Megane megane megane megane saikyou! Megane megane megane megane GO! GO! Koi no (megane wo) shouten wo (hazushite) futari awasete Soshite sonna iromegane sutete sunao ni sekai wo mina yo Junai no futari date meganee ze Yuuhi ni mukatte sakebu Saikou no egao 100% Inochi wo kakete mamoru ze Kindan no megane hazushita yoru wa Omae wo yumemite nemuru Unmei no deai kanjiteiru ze Kono ai LOVE mugendai Megane megane megane megane saikou! Megane megane megane megane GO! GO! Zureru ageru kakeru hazusu GO! GO! |-| English= Things like falling in love with glasses (U-FALL IN LOVE) Don't make an idiotic imitation of it (U-FUNNY LOVE) You started running unexpectedly with tears sparkling in your eyes tonight! But if you seriously want me (U-FALL IN LOVE) that would be enough there (U-FUNNY LOVE) just falling in love out of adoration can get you burnt Try to feel the real me hidden deep behind the lenses The best 100% smile I will risk my life to protect it Glasses Glasses Glasses Glasses are Here! Glasses Glasses Glasses Glasses GO! GO! Not recognizing the difference (U-FALL IN LOVE) of me without my glasses on (U-FUNNY LOVE) with a slightly conceited attitude, you speak politely. Keeping your distance Simply try and believe in me concealed deep behind the lenses Try and feel our destined meeting this love LOVE is infinitely large Glasses Glasses Glasses Glasses are the Strongest! Glasses Glasses Glasses Glasses GO! GO! Combining our Love's (take off) focus (the glasses) and then, throwing away such coloured-glasses, look at the world frankly! Our plano lenses of pure love shout out at the setting sun The best 100% smile I will risk my life to protect it The night I took off the forbidden glasses I dreamt of you as I sleep Feel our destined meeting this love LOVE is infinitely large Glasses Glasses Glasses Glasses are the best! Glasses Glasses Glasses Glasses GO! GO! Slips down, pushed up, put on, take off GO! GO! Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles